Christmas on Greed Island
by KanmuruNarukami
Summary: According to real life time, it was already 6:00 p.m and sky was darkening. It had a reddish and orange colour, but it was getting dark blue. Although it was weird to see sky like that in Greed Island, two boys a black and green-haired one and a white-haired one, were looking at the pot on the bonfire that was in front of them.


**_Notes:_** _This is a short fic I made for the Hunter x Hunter Christmas Exchange 2016 to_ ** _LightningBolt13_** _and the first fic I write. Enjoy~!_

* * *

According to real life time, it was already 6:00 p.m and sky was darkening. It had a reddish and orange colour, but it was getting dark blue.

Although it was weird to see sky like that in Greed Island, two boys a black and green-haired one and a white-haired one, were looking at the pot on the bonfire that was in front of them.

The hot drink was ready but Bisky hadn't returned yet. She told the boys that she was going to Masadora to get some things. They offered to go with her, but she wouldn't accept.

"Relax and stay here" she said "I will do this on my own"

When she said that, the boys couldn't help but think that she had something in mind but they obeyed her and stayed in the cave.

Since a few days, they had bought coats because the weather was strangely getting colder everytime.

However, this day the breeze was oddly getting really cold, like it was determined to freeze everything in its way.

They were confused by the breeze… It had never felt like that before! Was it an event? Then they had to prepare to battle monsters.

As it was getting chilly, they had decided to make some hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

Gon and Killua approached the big pot with two cups, one for each one. Killua was the first one to get there and was the one who mixed the brown and dense liquid with a big metal spoon before serving it to Gon and himself. Fortunately, there was still some left for Bisky.

They sat by the fire next to each other, its shifting light illuminating and shadowing their faces with its orange shade.

Killua smelled deeply his cup of chocolate and sipped it with a big smile on his face.

"Ah! Hot chocolate… I really missed this!" Killua said enthusiastically.

"You must be enjoying it very much right, Killua?"

"Of course! I love chocolate I couldn't live without it!" He replied with a cat-like face.

Gon giggled.

"I have already have figured it out since Heaven's arena"

"You figured out really well…" He said pretentiously.

Gon sipped his cup of chocolate and Killua looked outside the cave.

"Gon! Look at that!"

Gon followed Killua's gaze and he was surprised when he saw something white falling from the now dark blue and black sky.

"It's snowing!" Gon said amazed and smiling.

"Yeah! It's weird, isn't it?"

"Oh! Now that you say that, I remember I heard someone before saying that it was Christmas Eve!"

"Oh! Seriously?… I have totally forgotten about it…"

"Me too…"

"But why haven't we seen snow before in this game but just now?"

"I'm sure this is an event. And it had started right now"

"So there must be more monsters around!"

"Maybe… But I think it's better to stay here"

"Yeah, it's really cold outside…"

Killua sipped a bit of his chocolate and smiled.

"There's nothing better than looking at the snow while warming your body up with hot chocolate…"

Gon stopped looking at the sky and focused his attention on Killua.

"Killua…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of snow?"

"That's a weird question… Why are you asking?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Curiosity!"

"Gon…"

"Mmmh?"

"It's not necessary for you to know about it"

"Why not?"

"Because, it has to do with something that happened with my family and what matters it's what's happening right now"

"But… I want to know"

Killua looked at Gon who was still looking seriously at him. He sighed and finally replied.

"Well, if you want to know about it so badly, here it is: When I was a child, I would spend Christmas Eve with my family but as I kept growing up, everybody started to distance from the others, including myself"

Gon slowly assimilated Killua's words in his mind and after a while, he came up with a question.

"Why? You were enjoying it with your family!"

"Because everyone would just mind their own business. Christmas gradually became a normal day, without celebrations or gifts. It just became one more day to work"

"I see…"

Gon didn't know what to say about it. He was just feeling sad because of what Killua had to live. So in that moment, he just managed to answer with those words.

"…So to answer your question, snow to me is something happy… But sad at the same time because we would never spend our Christmas in family. It just reminded me of their coldness and how much I wanted to cry. " Killua said that last sentence in a funny way with his cat face, but Gon just saw hidden sadness in that.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" He shrugged.

"…"

"What's snow to you, Gon?"

Gon stared at Killua for a long time before answering.

"Well… If you ask me, snow to me is like I'm contemplating someone's tears falling"

"How's that? I'm not following you…" Killua was confused by that answer. He couldn't help but think that it was a metaphor.

"Mmhh… It's like I'm watching someone else crying. It's like someone expressing their deepest feelings, and those feelings are pure… because snow is white."

Killua was surprised by Gon's answer and looked up to the sky.

"I see… That's some deep reasoning…" He huffed "You're very weird, you know?"

Both boys laughed.

"I'm sorry… I can't help but think like that about snow"

"Why?"

Gon gulped. He felt the urge to tell Killua what was on his mind all along. Because Killua had confirmed that feeling so he took Killua's hand fervently on his ones.

"G-Gon!"

Gon looked into Killua's eyes with a serious face.

"It's snowing in your heart, isn't it?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gon put his hand on Killua's left side of his chest.

Killua's face turned like a tomato.

Words wouldn't come out.

"Killua. as that cup of chocolate is to your body, I promise my feelings to reach you and warm your heart. Because to me, you're the one crying" He revealed "So… I will melt the snow in your heart! That's why…"

Killua was surprised by those sudden words. So that was Gon had in his mind when he asked him that question.

"Gon!"

The two boys stared at each other's eyes for a long time. Gon kept his right hand on Killua's heart while the other one was holding Killua's right hand.

Killua's face was still very red, and he felt very embarrassed because of how straight-forward Gon was. He wondered if Gon noticed his nervousness.

He must have.

He definitely noticed it.

But Killua also noticed Gon's cheeks turn to pink, frowning, his eyes full of unwavering determination.

However, he also noticed Gon's hand trembling in his. But he was sure Gon wasn't trembling because of nervousness.

In fact, his hand was cold.

Killua looked away, his bangs covering his eyes, smiling for a very short moment just before he hold Gon's hands softly pulling it away from his chest.

"What are you saying?! I'm not The Snow Queen, you baka!"

He pulled Gon's body against his one, embracing him with his arms.

Gon's heart started to beat a bit faster and his face was flustered. He smelled Killua's scent and he blushed even more.

"You say I'm snow, but look who is talking! You're freezing!" Although Gon was embarrassed, he managed to reply to Killua.

"I- I know! But as I said before… You're the one who reminds me of it because… You're pure, but you're cold and make me want to cry!"

"And as I said before, You're weird…" Killua replied disheartened.

Gon put his head on Killua's shoulder, coming closer to him.

"It's the truth, though" He happily replied.

They weren't looking at each other anymore. They just kept in silence, their bodies close to each other to keep warming up, Gon kept his head on Killua's shoulder, while Killua was supporting his head on Gon's head, both of them looking at the bonfire.

* * *

Gon fell asleep on Killua's thighs, but Killua wasn't able to rest. He had to make sure any dangerous person wouldn't break into the cave.

He gently laid Gon's head on the floor, stood up and looked into the snow.

Had something happened to Bisky?

He shook his head.

That wasn't possible. That old hag was strong enough to take care of herself.

It was after five minutes, that a child-like feminine figure appeared on his sight.

That must be Bisky.

After another couple of minutes, Bisky entered to the cave. Killua noticed her clothing had changed.

She was wearing a red dress that reminded him of Mrs. Claus. Nonetheless, her dress was not really that different from her usual clothes. What was different was her hairstyle.

"Hi, boys! Did you miss me?"

Then Bisky noticed Gon lying on the ground near the bonfire.

"Of course not"

"How rude!" She said angrily.

"But it's the truth…" He joked.

Bisky sighed.

"Whatever, you won't ruin my mood in this special day…"

She came closer to Killua, and pointed out at Gon.

"Is that your coat?"

"…"

Bisky smiled.

"You sure care a lot about Gon, don't you?"

"Of course! He's my friend, baka!" He replied scratching his head with a blush on his face.

Bisky was about to reply with anger, but Killua interrupted her.

"What took you so long?"

"I went to Masadora to do some things for Christmas Eve!"

"But it doesn't appear to me that you had bought lots of things" Killua was trying to figure out the other bags besides from the one that Bisky had left in the ground.

"Well… in fact I won this" she pointed at the bag Killua had spotted before "and this!" she showed the dress she was wearing all along. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Won? What do you mean?"

"I was… Participating in the Christmas Eve event! It took place on Masadora"

"Eh!? So you knew that there was going to be an event! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it wasn't necessary. I wanted it to be a surprise because it seemed like you both didn't know about it and just one person would be able to win the rewards they were offering"

"And did you manage to gain some cards as well?"

"Well, they gave me two cards: One with this Christmas dress, and other with a very special food for Christmas dinner!" She looked at the bag she left in the ground.

"So… You were late because you were participating in that event just to gain a dress and food!?" Killua couldn't help but feel anger. He was really worrying over nothing.

Bisky had become like a motherly figure to him even if he didn't admit it.

"Well… I just wasn't on that event; I also had fun, of course! But tell me, how does this dress look on me?"

"My opinion won't matter, so why do you want it, anyways?" He was still angered.

"Well, I just want to know male's perspective for once in a while about it!"

"To tell you the truth, you look the same. You're still a hag" he said care freely.

Bisky punched Killua in the face and his body comically was sent outside the cave.

"Watch your mouth, you brat!" She said with rage.

Suddenly, she heard Gon mumbling and waking up.

He looked confused around him. He was going to stand up, until he noticed a coat covering his body.

"Mmmh? Isn't it Killua's?"

"Yeah, he put it on you while you were sleeping"

"Bisky!" His voice was exhausted. "You returned! Killua and I were making some chocolate, do you want to have some?"

"Oh! Thank you! Yeah, please I'm freezing!" She said emotionally.

"And… You're wearing something different! Where were you?"

"I was on Masadora and I participated in the Christmas Eve event! One of the rewards was this dress"

"So there was a Christmas event… I didn't know about it…"

"Yeah, but the rewards were for just only one person"

"I see… Congratulations for winning! That dress looks well on you"

"Thank you!" She smiled and her voice turned angered "You're really different from that brat"

Gon served a cup of chocolate for Bisky. He gave it to her and then he turned his head right and left, looking for Killua.

"Mmmh? I haven't seen him since I woke up..."

"Gon!"

Gon turned his gaze towards the place he had heard someone calling for him, when suddenly he felt a snowball hit on his face.

"Killua! You…!"

Gon ran towards Killua outside the cave. He started to chase him all along, while Killua was laughing because Gon was not as quick as him.

"Hahaha, you're so slow Gon!" Then a snowball hit on Gon's face once again. He was getting angered and excited.

Gon formed lots of snowballs and tried to hit Killua, but he would always dodge it saying "Baka!"

Gon was getting really impatient, when finally he was able to hit Killua's laughing face.

"Now, who's the baka?" He said pulling his tongue out.

"You…!"

Killua got angry and started to chase Gon.

"You're going to pay for it, Gon!"

"Make me!"

Now was Gon's turn to be chased.

Killua made a lot of snowballs and he rarely would hit Gon.

Gon kept running when his right feet sink in the snow. Killua noticed it too late and when he tried to stop himself, his body crashed towards Gon's.

"Killua, are you alright?"

Killua lifted his head to face Gon, but then he discovered that he was on top of him.

"Y- yeah… Don't worry"

Killua blushed and quickly laid his body on the snow, next to Gon.

Both boys stared at the falling snow, exhausted.

"Aren't you freezing? You put me your coat when I was sleeping"

"I'm not, you were the one freezing. I'm used to it because of my assassin's training"

Gon kept staring at the sky.

"You sure had to face lots of hard things…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm out of it, anyways"

"Yeah, I know but…"

"Gon, Killua! Come here!" Bisky's voice came from inside the cave.

At first the boys were reluctant to stand up because they were feeling comfortable in the snow, but they knew that if they didn't go, Bisky would get angry so they ran towards the cave when smell of turkey invaded their noses.

"It smells delicious!"

"Christmas Eve is not complete without having turkey for Christmas dinner!" Bisky pointed out.

They had turkey, and had a really good Christmas on Greed Island. They talked to each other, enjoyed and laughed and even sang Christmas carols and danced around the bonfire until midnight. They have never had so much fun since a long time ago.

Christmas Spirit was filling them with their joy and deepness.

After such a funny Christmas, they decided to go to sleep. However, the white-haired boy couldn't.

He was still looking into the "crying" sky. He was reflecting on the words that Gon had told him before and how he touched his heart with his hand.

He still was able to feel the warm of it.

His mind was full of thoughts, and his heart felt overwhelmed.

" _Gon… You said you would melt the snow of my heart…"_

He turned to see Gon's sleeping face with a tender smile.

" _But guess what?" That's not possible… It's not, Gon because… If I'm snow, you're the sun…"_

Killua looked up at the sky, keeping his tender smile.

It had already stopped snowing.

" _You… already had stopped the snow of my heart…"_


End file.
